This invention generally relates to shortening in the form of solids such as pellets or chunks. The shortening is primarily vegetable oil or low-fat or fat substitute, or combination thereof, in a solid form suitable for uses requiring a non-liquid which is still able to be poured or metered. More particularly, the invention relates to pelletized shortening and the like which is coated to resist clumping under room temperature conditions and the higher temperatures which are commonly associated with shipping and storage of the shortening.
The formation of shortening pellets is known and their formation by extrusion of a flow of solidified shortening through extrusion orifices which impart a desired pellet size and shape is described and discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,187 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,167 to Kincs et al., the specifications of which are incorporated herein by reference.